


Loki and the Siren

by Faeriel



Series: Of Asgard and Alfheim [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dominant!Reader, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Love, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Past Relationship(s), Sirens, confident!reader, switch!Reader, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriel/pseuds/Faeriel
Summary: This is a short story telling how you met and fell in love with Loki, hundreds of years before the events in Avengers, while his family was visiting Alfheim where you were a siren.It is a companion piece toLightning Over the Seato give more insight into your relationship with Loki.This can totally be read on it's own - but I encourage you to check out the original work that it stems from! :)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've come here whilst reading [ Lightning Over the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828844) \- I'm so glad you are enjoying it enough to seek out more! :D 
> 
> If you are just here for Loki fluff and smut that isn't JUST completely Loki being extremely dominating and controlling (and to see him get a taste of his own medicine for once) then you are in the right place! 
> 
> This is a younger Loki so I am really pulling from the first Thor movie for inspiration as to his character. He wants to prove himself - he loves his family, but is jealous of his brother. He isn't great at making the right choices and Odin isn't great at being a good dad. This isn't the Loki who just wants to subjugate everyone who crosses his path - it's the Loki who wants to be loved because of and despite who he is. He isn't very good at it because he has like no good examples in his life except for Frigga. If this sounds like a Loki you want to read about - awesome!! If not, I hope you will give it a chance anyways ;)

Hundreds of years ago, when you were but a siren learning all you could of magic so you could leave your home on Alfheim, you met a prince from another land who changed your life forever.

Prince Loki of Asgard, dressed in his usual green and gold, was leaning against a tree while reading a book by the mouth of a river you frequented. You were spying on him from behind a boulder, trying to decide if he was worth the effort. You had heard talk of the prince being here in Alfheim and how he liked to toy with other sirens. You felt up to the challenge of getting him to submit to you where others had failed, but you were wary. Though he was young, he had quite the reputation for mischief.

Then again, so did you.

“Are you going to say hello, or just spy on me from behind that rock all day?”

Loki hadn’t even looked up from his book while addressing you.

“I haven’t decided yet. You’ve quite the reputation, dear prince. My sisters cry over the handsome prince who could not be moved by their songs.” You swim out so he can see you properly. Your long hair was the only thing covering your breasts as you raised yourself out of the water to your waist, treading water with your long black fin still beneath the waves.

“My apologies that you have to endure their pain. Though I thought that is what your kind fed upon?” His lips twitch into a smirk as he closes his book with a snap. “You don’t  _ look _ particularly bothered by it.”   
  
You take this moment to look directly into his eyes and test him. Most can not bare your gaze for more than a few seconds when it is turned upon them. Loki, however, does not look away. You can’t help but be impressed and reward him with a brilliant smile. His eye twitches and your smile widens.

“I can see why they found you to be such a challenge. I’m not here for that. I’ve grown bored of all this” You spread your arms out and gesture to him and your surroundings. “It’s too easy for me. I’d rather try new things.”

This has peaked his interest. “New things? Like what, pray tell?”

“I want to learn new things. Explore new places.” you sigh and look around, shrugging.

“Be challenged for once.”

“And you don’t think that I am a challenge? I’m offended.” Loki scoffed.

“I think you get off on denying sirens their pleasures, and that’s why you come and read your books where the river meets the sea instead of in a comfortable chair somewhere in the Summer Palace. I think you are also bored, and that my sisters are too dim to understand. Am I wrong?”

He looks at you for a long moment before he answers.

“You are not wrong. I do enjoy watching them work so hard to offer me something I could have with very little effort, if I wished. I am bored with the royal parties and the small talk, so I come out here to read in solitude until a pretty siren pops her empty head out of the water to tempt me.” Loki pauses to consider you again. “You seem different, though you may just have a different angle.” 

You can’t help but laugh at that.

“Maybe I do. Or maybe I just want you to read to me and teach me what you know of magic.”

Loki raises his eyebrows in shock. 

“As if you could learn half of what I know, even if I did want to teach you.” he shakes his head. “It’s adorable that you think you could ever have the capacity to learn such things. Maybe you are as dim as your sisters after all.”

“So you’re saying you are not up to the challenge of teaching a fellow lonely royal a few tricks to ease her boredom? How disappointing.” you pout and sigh. “I suppose you will just have to make do with teasing my sisters for the remainder of your visit to Alfheim.”

Loki squints at you. He didn’t realize you were a member of the royal court.

“You may have a point. But what will you do for me if I teach you? While the challenge may alleviate my boredom for a time, it would not be an equal trade.” He is looking at you with a hunger in his eyes that you recognize. He may be doing a fine job of concealing his lust for you, but you can  _ feel _ it emanate off him in waves. 

“My prince, the physical pleasure I could offer you would undoubtedly be more than equal to anything you could teach me. However, I will not offer myself up in such a way as payment. My company is said to be a great pleasure. It will have to suffice.” You give Loki a small smile and take a deep breath, watching him stare at your chest as it rises and falls.

“You would deny me?”

“I would deny physical pleasure as a transaction. I did not say I would deny you that pleasure, assuming you could seduce me.” You cock your head to the side and look him up and down. “I’m not sure that you can.” This is too much fun. He will realize that the tables have turned on him soon, you are sure, but you will play this out regardless. 

“So you offer up another challenge, do you?” He steps closer to the water, aggressively. “What is your game?”

“I feel as though I’ve been quite clear in my offer of a challenge, but I will spell it out for you, as you obviously need help.” You smirk at the sneer on his face. “I challenge you to teach me what you know of magic - or at least that which I find useful or interesting. I also challenge you to seduce the seductress. I think you will have a harder time with the second challenge. You’re not really my type.”

“Not your type? And what is your type, princess? Big, dumb, and full of muscle?” Loki rolls his eyes at your answering grin. “I accept your challenges and offer one of my own.”

“You don’t think that resisting your attempts to charm me will be challenge enough?” You can’t help but tease him. Watching the conflicting emotions of lust and indignation pass over his face is very enjoyable. “I suppose I was right in my assumption after all.”

“Silence!” the rage and power in his voice quiets the birds and other creatures in the forest and you find yourself wanting to obey as well - which only makes you feel more rebellious. 

“That, my prince, is something you will never do.”

Loki is stunned at your ability to break out of his command. He stares at you and takes care with his words.

“So many challenges that drip from your lips like petals from a flower. Except they only make you more intriguing to me. I concede that you are not at all like your dimwitted sisters and look forward to our lessons tomorrow.”

And with that he disappeared completely. You could still sense his presence nearby, but could not place where he was. 

“Until tomorrow then, prince.”

You wonder if he realizes that he never did offer up a challenge of his own. You are glad. Refusing his advances may be challenge enough. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your way with Loki.

Loki’s POV

 

Loki stood invisible in the very place you last saw him and watched you swim away, not re-appearing until you were completely out of site. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of the interaction or what exactly he had just gotten himself into, but he knew that he was very intrigued at the prospect of matching wits with you and making quick work of seducing you. How hard could it be? Lust was in your nature.

Loki started making his way back to the Summer Palace, where he and his family were being hosted during their stay in Alfheim, lost in thought about how annoyed Odin would be that he agreed to teach you magic. He wondered what his mother would think, and hoped she would not disapprove. Not that he planned on telling either of them, but they had a way of finding out what he was up to eventually, despite his best efforts.

Loki’s mind wandered back to you and he realized he hadn’t even learned your name. You had eluded to being royalty, which as a siren, meant you were part of the Dark Court, but he didn’t know that Court very well. Loki enjoyed the Fae and their mischievous nature, but had not met anyone of the Dark Court yet, apart from the few sirens he had teased and denied. There was something very different about you. A small voice in his head warned him that you were dangerous and that he should be careful, but he had long ignored that voice of reason in favor of doing as he pleased, and he wasn’t about to begin to listen now.

Especially when he couldn’t seem to walk off this incessant erection.

You had gotten him quite worked up during your short conversation, and he was beginning to realize the effects were not going to wear off on their own. He had better take care of himself before he embarrasses himself in front of the Summer Court. He began looking for a spot away from the trail and out of site. He spotted the perfect place, an alcove of trees and bushes that he could easily magically duplicate to hide himself while keeping an eye on his surroundings. He untied his black leather breeches and pulled out his aching member, pumping himself towards a quick release.

Until he heard you giggle.

“Show yourself!” Loki was enraged. He didn’t know who was laughing at him, or where the voice was coming from, but he wanted to punish it.   
  


*****************

Your POV

 

You stayed hidden up in the tree above him, in human form, gazing down at him and taking in the view. His hair was falling out of its low ponytail from his laborious walk. He looked positively wrecked with lust and humiliation. It was absolutely delicious and you couldn’t help humming in appreciation as you soaked in the dark emotions emanating from the prince.

“Do you need some help with that, dear prince? It looks painful.” You grin down at him from your perch.

Loki scowls up at you, finally seeing where and who you are. His eyes are dark with desire and anger. He will make a delicious meal of darkness.

You drop down in front of him, landing lightly on your feet. He takes in your almost sheer black dress and wet hair dripping down your chest. His cock, the traitorous beast, twitches and almost reaches for you on its own, pulling an embarrassing groan from Loki’s mouth. He is starting to realize just how much trouble he is in, but can’t bring himself to care. He reaches for you and you step back and shake your head.

“Oh no, dear prince. Do not think you have successfully seduced me with your very hard and evident lust for me. If you ever hope to achieve that goal, you will back up against that tree and let me take control.” Loki’s hesitates, but can not convince his body to move. “Now.”

You push Loki back against the tree and he gasps when vines come out to hold his arms in place at the elbow. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” He struggles against the restraints. Watching his wiry muscles strain against the vines is enjoyable and it makes you smile. 

“I don’t trust you not to keep your hands to yourself. You will be released after your… release.” You smirk and walk up to him, leaning into his chest, pressing your wet fabric covered breasts against his green linen, gold lined tunic, and lick from his collar bone to just behind his ear and whisper. “That is, if you consent.”

Loki groans and nods. 

“Yes, I consent. But please, what is your name so I may know who to curse later.” His voice is rough and his hips buck towards you to get more friction. 

You step back, laughing. 

“Oh, dear prince. I have really got you wound up, haven’t I? The name you will be screaming in a few minutes is (y/n) and if you truly feel like cursing me once I am through with you today, then I have definitely lost my touch and deserve it.” 

You drop to your knees and lean in to inspect the princely cock standing at attention before you. It is quite impressive. Long and thick and obviously starved for your attention based on how it is leaning towards you, dripping with precum. You open your mouth wide and breathe your hot breath at the base, sticking your tongue out and looking up to make eye contact with Loki as you lick up to the tip with the lightest of pressure. You are rewarded with a shudder and a groan. 

“You may cum when I give permission.”

Loki growls, but nods. He wants you to get on with it. You smile at his desperation and lick up from the base again, this time with more pressure and whilst one hand tugs his balls and the other rings the base of his twitching cock as you put the tip into your mouth. The sounds escaping  _ his _ mouth have you chuckling around him, the vibrations causing his hips to rut towards you. You let go with a pop, his erection snapping back against his belly. 

“Hold still, dear prince. Or I shall leave you here wrecked and desperate, for the nymphs to find.”

He does his best to hold still as you bring your mouth down upon him, fitting as much as you can, using your hand to pump the rest of him. You pick up speed and hum around him, now that you know how much he enjoys the feeling. His legs are trembling and weak, so you wave your hand that was cupping and tugging his balls, towards the tree. 

Vines come up and hold his legs in place, spreading them a bit more. Loki gasps and you look up to see him positively ruined with desperation, his mouth open, breathing heavily. Hair hanging limply around his face, looking down at you, pupils blown. You can help but smile up at him, around his cock in your mouth. He is trying very hard not to cum without permission. You are impressed and slow down and give him a bit of respite, taking your mouth off completely, but still slowly stroking his length. 

“Do you want me to let you cum?”

“Y-yes. I am very close.” His voice is wavering. He’s right where you want him. You stop touching him completely and sit back on your heels.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I haven’t even heard you ask nicely. I don’t think you want it that bad.”

The rage pouring from Loki is stunning and almost knocks you back with it’s intensity. Delicious. You grin. 

“Well? Let’s hear it.”

“Please.” Loki says between clenched teeth. 

“Please, what?”

“Please touch me. Please let me cum.” His face is red with humiliation, but the words are pouring out now. “Please, you have won, you have succeeded where no one else has and I am yours for the taking. Do what you will with me, just please let me cum.”

“Music to my ears, dear prince.”

You crawl back over to him and assault him with your mouth and your hands, all working together to bring him to the edge of oblivion. You slip a wet finger behind his balls and ring around his hole, causing him to whimper and groan. 

“Yes, please… please (y/n)...”

You slip the finger inside slowly and work it in and out at the same rate that you are sucking and pumping on his cock, bringing your mouth up to pay special attention to the head with your lips and tongue. 

“Please (y/n), I can not hold on much longer!” You look up at him and take pity, holding the base of his cock tight and letting go with your mouth to give him permission. 

“Do you want to cum in my mouth, dear prince?”

“Yes, please, (y/n). I beg you!” There are tears trickling down his face from the effort of waiting. 

“Do it then.” You bring your mouth down on him and shove your finger deeper into him, adding another and pressing against his prostate as his cockhead slams into the back of your throat and bursts with his seed. Loki is screaming your name between moans of pleasure. You keep fucking him with your mouth and fingers until he is completely milked empty, soft, and limp as you release him from your mouth and remove your fingers from his ass. 

You stand and take in the scene before you. 

Loki is covered in sweat, his dark hair pressed to his face. He looks spent and exhausted, mouth open and breathing heavily. His green eyes staring at you in apprehension as you step towards him. 

“That was an impressive show of self control. Or stubbornness.” You laugh and step closer, bringing your face close to his and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Makes me wonder how long you could last inside more than my mouth.”

Loki gives a satisfying shudder and you reach down to remove the vines holding him in place, bending to sever the ones on his legs first. The minute his arms are free, he grabs you and spins you to press you against the tree. 

“You think that was impressive, princess? Just wait until you are the one tied up and begging.” He slams his mouth against yours, eliciting a moan despite your best efforts. He takes advantage of your open mouth and shoves his tongue in, causing you to groan together. He brings a hand down your back and pulls your leg up around his waist, using the access your shortened dress has given him to slide his hand up your thigh and towards your core. He pulls back from the kiss as he realizes how soaking wet you are. 

“For me, princess?” He begins to rub his hand back and forth over your folds, making you squirm a he stares into your eyes. 

“Hmmm, yes I got myself a bit worked up there while I was denying your release. I love to hear a man beg me for the kind of release only I can give him.” You weren’t about to admit that his touch was lighting you on fire inside. You needed to get control of this situation quickly. “Don’t start to think it was personal.”

“No? This is not personal?” He shoves two fingers into you and goes right for the sweet spot, earning him a long moan. You have got to get out of here. You tap on the tree and silently ask it to pull you away from this God of Mischief who is about to be your undoing. The tree responds and envelopes you, pushing Loki away as it pulls you into it and pushes you back up into the branches where you were previously spying on the dark prince. You catch your breath and call down to him. 

“You’ll have to do better than that!” 

Loki scowls up at you. “Come down here and say that princess! Or are you afraid your will can not outlast my own?” 

Tempting as his offer is, you will show him. At least this once. That you are indeed more stubborn than he. Plus, there are a number of men or Fae who are more than willing to take care of you at your whim, and whom you would be seeking out for release momentarily. But Loki doesn’t need to know that. You change the subject instead of answering him.

“I was able to do with you as I pleased, without even attempting to sing a siren song to entice you. Remember that next time you think yourself immune to the charms of my kind.”

Loki laughs, “I have a feeling you are not like others of your kind.”

“Finally, something you understand.” You wink at him. “I will meet you here at noon tomorrow for our first lesson.”

“I will eagerly await your presence, princess. I believe there is quite a bit that we can teach each other.”

“And finally, something we can agree upon! Until tomorrow, my dark prince.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation and a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter here. 
> 
> I am in the midst of finishing up the rest of this story.   
> I wanted to post the whole thing at once, but it needs more love and editing before I serve it up to you! I will post the rest ASAP because I want it to be available for reading along with the next chapter of "Lightning Over the Sea".

You meet Loki in that same alcove every day for weeks. He keeps his word, teaching you what he knows of magic. You learn quickly, already having a base knowledge from others who you have lured into teaching you. Loki is by far the most accomplished though, and a surprisingly patient teacher.

Every third day or so, he brings a book and a story to share, and you sit together under the tree while he reads to you. You have come to enjoy these days the most. Listening to his smooth voice tell the stories of his home, occasionally interjecting with some opinions about what really happened. One day, you find yourself so relaxed that you doze off and wake to find your head on his shoulder. You look up to see Loki gazing down at you with such adoration that you scramble to your feet.

“I did not mean to fall asleep, I am sorry.” You brush off your dress. “I have been up most of the night, singing for my supper. My time with you has taken away from my normal daily hunts.”

“I did not realize. We can meet less often if it will keep you well.” Loki stands and walks over towards you, taking your hand. “Though I would miss seeing you every day. I will be going back to Asgard in a few weeks and do not know when I will return.”

You knew he would likely have to return soon, but it pained you to consider it. Still, you pull your hand away. You are already too attached to this man for your own good.

“I shall survive. I would rather learn more of what you have to teach me.” You turn to walk back to the river. “Same time tomorrow?”

 

“I’d like to test what you’ve learned. The Summer Court is hosting a masquerade tomorrow night. I would love for you to join me.” Loki’s expression was so hopeful, you hated to disappoint him.

“I do not think that would be a good idea. We Dark Court Fae are not usually welcome at Summer Court events.”

You had been to a couple of Winter Court balls, as your Courts generally got along much better with each other, but had never been important enough to warrant an obligatory invitation to anything hosted by the Summer Court.

“Nonsense. I have the right to bring you as my guest. It matters not if they approve, they will not risk offending a Prince of Asgard.” You found the way Loki stood up a little straighter as he said his title to be quite adorable. “Plus it will give you a chance to rest tonight and hunt during the day tomorrow, if you wish.”

“Alright, I accept your invitation. I imagine I will have access to plenty of rampant energies tomorrow night. What time shall I meet you?” You had a feeling you were going to regret this, but you couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect of creating a little chaos at the masquerade.

Loki grinned with mischief in his eyes. Yes, you were most definitely going to regret this.

 

*****************

  
You kept your plans to attend the Masquerade from your sisters. They were already annoyed with you for succeeding where they had failed and for how much time you were spending with the prince. They didn’t know you were learning magic - they thought you had but lured him into your bed only. They would be appalled to realize you were actively trying not to be seduced by him.

  
Not that he was trying to seduce you. 

Loki had been overly respectful of you and hadn’t made even the most innocent move since your tryst that first day. You knew him well enough by this point to know that he was likely plotting something, but you couldn’t figure out what. Maybe if you teased him enough tonight, he would crack.

Loki had said he would bring you a costume for the Masquerade and you wondered what he had in mind. You trusted that it would be lovely if it was anything like his personal style. He was always dressed in well fitting (maybe a little  _ too _ well fitting) clothing that highlighted his bright green eyes. It also highlighted his well muscled form and perfect ass. It was impossible not to notice. Did he do it on purpose?

These are the things you think about as you walk towards the alcove where you are to meet Loki. You are dressed as you most often are, in your linen dress. Your bare feet padding silently over the moss covered path. Loki is already there when you arrive, his back to you. He is dressed for the Masquerade in his customary green and gold, but much more grand than you are used to seeing on him. Large golden horns curve back over his head. You smile, noting that his fitted leather pants frame his ass perfectly, as usual. Loki turns to face you and bows, holding out a sparkling pale gold dress for you, along with a glittering mask.

“Princess, I hope this garment is to your liking.” His half smile says he is confident it will be.

You walk over to inspect the dress. It is a lovely work of beads and sheer silk that slips through your fingers like water pouring over a smooth stone. You hold it up to yourself and smile. (Inspiration:  [ https://gyazo.com/fbfa733d33f32300b951edd04468d154 ](https://gyazo.com/fbfa733d33f32300b951edd04468d154) )

“It is beautiful, Loki. You chose well.”

Loki’s half smile turns to a full grin at your validation.

“May I help you into it?” He asks, the confidence in his voice wavering. It’s endearing - which immediately puts you on guard. But you decide to let him proceed in his attempts to romance you, convincing yourself that your awareness of it will allow you to remain firm in your challenge.

“Yes, thank you.”

Loki reaches out to brush the sleeve of your linen dress off of your shoulder and you breath a small sigh as his hand rubs down your shoulder. You look up to see his eyes are darker than they were a minute ago and curse yourself for this choice. But then Loki does something that surprises you completely. He lifts his other hand, snaps, and you are out of your linen dress and wearing the one he chose for you.

You are grateful for this because you could already feel yourself wavering in his gentle affection. But did he not want to see and touch your body? His eyes said yes, but his actions were saying something else. It was confusing and you didn’t like it. This is not what you were used to or expecting.

“Perfect fit.” Loki says as he steps back to admire you, handing you your mask and lifting his own golden mask in place, connecting it to his horned helmet.

“What sort of mischief do you have planned for this evening?” You ask as you take his offered arm, and walk down the path towards the Summer Palace.

“Oh just little things. Nothing for you to worry about. I find the best opportunities always show themselves in the moment.”

You squint at him, skeptical, but remain silent.

The Summer Palace is a magnificent collection of golden towers and stratosphere reaching spires. You had often admired it from afar, imagining what it would be like to walk through it’s halls and were looking forward to finally experiencing what the forest nymphs went on and on about.

You arrive at a large gate with a golden emblem of the sun in the center. Loki nods to the guards and they open the gate for you, letting you pass. You recognize the guard on the left as someone who was foolish enough to wade near the mouth of the river once, and wink at him. To his credit, he remains stoic, but his face turns beet red, making you chuckle to yourself.

“Someone you know, Princess?” Loki asks, eyebrow raised.

“For only a brief time, dear Prince. Very brief, if you catch my meaning.”

This makes Loki laugh as well, and you find yourself grinning up at him in appreciation. He has a nice laugh.

“How many former lovers of yours should I expect to meet tonight?” He asks, more seriously.

“Oh, a fair amount I assume. The Summer Court are by far the easiest prey, if the least fulfilling. They are a very sensuous and hedonistic group, but also seem to brush off their darker feelings rather than reveling in them the way the Winter Court does. Mortals are by far the most satisfying, but also the least available here.” You had only met a handful of mortals in your lifetime. “I hope to one day leave Alfheim and live for a time on Midgard where I can spend less time worrying about hunting and more time enjoying it.”

Loki gives you a long, contemplative look and nods. 

“What is keeping you from your desires? I would gladly take you to Midgard. They worship me as a god and you would no doubt have your fill of their darkness.”

“I am not yet strong enough to defy my father’s wishes. Soon, though. You have helped a great deal, I am very grateful you accepted my challenge.” You look up to him with a small smile. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki returns your smile and places his hand on yours.

“It has been my pleasure. You have learned very quickly and I am eager to put it to the test tonight.” His smile broadens and that mischievous sparkle comes back into his eyes. “I think we will have a grand time at this Masquerade.”

You walk together through the gardens leading to the ballroom - which is less like a room and more like a large outdoor palazzo. There are golden pillars holding up nothing but sky.

Fires are being lit in large braziers between every other pillar or so. Tiny pixies are flitting around, placing orbs of light where the ceiling would be, readying the space for when the sun sets.

The Fae are gathered around tables that have been scattered on the edges of the space, leaving a wide open area in the center for dancing. There was a group of faeries at the far end, quietly playing music in the background. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the event to be officiated by the Summer Queen before truly beginning their revelry.

“This is very beautiful. I can see why the forest nymphs boast of its splendor.” You admit quietly. “Will I have the pleasure of meeting your family this night?”

Loki pauses to grab a couple of glasses of golden liqueur from the tray of a passing servant, handing one to you.

“Yes, the All Father and Mother will be here tonight, and I imagine we will have a hard time avoiding my mother.” Loki lifts a glass to toast. “But here’s to avoiding them for as long as possible.”

“Avoiding who, my dear?”

You both turn to see it is the All Father and Mother themselves. Frigga has a knowing smirk on her face while Odin looks bored.

“Well met, Mother.” Loki kisses her hand and her smirk turns to a soft smile. Loki turns to Odin and bows his head. “Father, I hope you are enjoying the evening so far.”

“It remains to be seen if I will enjoy myself, though the Summer Queen seems to insist that I do.” Odin grumbles, looking over his shoulder as if wary of her arrival. It makes you smile a bit as you feel the annoyance roll off of him.

Feelings from the All Father are stronger than you have felt in a long time and you wonder how long you can stay in his presence to siphon off some of his annoyance. If this minor feeling is so strong, what would others be like?

“Are you going to introduce us to your date, Loki?” Frigga asks, smiling at you.

“Yes, my apologies mother. This is (y/n), Princess of the Dark Court.”

Much to your and everyone’s surprise, as Loki said your official title, your hidden wings began to unfurl like smoke and the space around you began to darken, while you shone like a soft moonlight. It only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to draw the attention of the surrounding faeries and their Asgardian guests.

This had never happened to you before. It was known to happen with the more powerful Fae of all Courts, but you did not realize you had gained quite so much as to react in this way.

“Well met, Princess.” Frigga smiles at you as you bow. “I see by the surprise on your face that my son has succeeded in teaching you quite a bit in these last weeks.”

“Thank you, it is my great pleasure to meet your majesties. Your son is a good teacher.” You look to Loki to smile and are shaken by the sudden feelings of both pride and lust that are flowing from him towards you.

He manages to reign it in a bit and looks to his parents again.

“(Y/n) is a very good student and knew quite a bit already.”

Odin looks more wary than impressed.

“Aye, I imagine you did. Would you mind removing your mask a moment, Princess. I would like to look upon your face.” Odin’s tone is polite, but you can tell he expects you to obey his request.

“Of course, your majesty.” You remove your mask and look into his one eye that is not covered by his mask.

Unsurprisingly, he meets your gaze without flinching. You search his feelings and find only an appreciation of your beauty without the strong lust that usually accompanies it. The lust is there, but it is controlled and disregarded.

You start to feel something else you were not expecting. Fear. It does not show in his expression, but it bursts out of him like a shockwave before that too is controlled. It hits you hard and leaves you breathless. You grip Loki’s arm and look down, trying to compose yourself.

Loki puts his arm around your waist, supporting you and scowls at his father.

“What have you done to her?”

You hear Odin’s voice in his head, clear as if he’d have spoken the words out loud.

_ Tread carefully, little siren. I have seen what may lie in your future. Do not allow your ambition to waver, it will serve you well. Be patient with my sons and true to yourself. _

Sons? You had not even met his other son, Thor. What was he on about?

“Nothing intentional, my son. I think it may be an unintended side effect of the Odin-sight. Your siren is a very strong empath, the feelings of the All Father can be overwhelming for even the All Father at times.” Odin reaches out to put a hand on your shoulder. “I apologize for any discomfort.”

You nod, afraid to make eye contact with him again.

“You have nothing to apologize for, your majesty. In fact I think I should thank you.” You’ve regained most of your composure and stop leaning on Loki to stand up straight and face Odin. “Though I think opening myself up to one as powerful as you are my lord, was folly on my part. Like taking a gulp of a very strong drink, I know myself well enough to know that anymore would not be wise.”

Odin chuckles at that, patting your shoulder and steps back to stand with Frigga.

“If only we all knew ourselves so well, so young. Enjoy your evening and try to keep this one out of too much mischief.” He points at Loki with a small smile.

You laugh, making no promises as they turn to walk away. Frigga looks back and you hear her voice in your head this time.

_ He wears his heart on his sleeve. Do try to be careful with it. _

You nod and put your mask back on.

“Your parents are intense.” You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“You handled them well. I wonder what Odin saw. Did he say anything to you privately?”

“How did you know?”

“He gets a certain look on his face that I've come to recognize. What did he have to say? Not too dire I hope?” Loki looks concerned.

“No, not dire. He encouraged me to follow my ambition and be true to myself.” You thought it best to leave out the part about Loki and his brother.

“That doesn’t sound like anything he has said to anyone I know.” Loki shakes his head. “Is that all he said?”

“He also mentioned treading lightly, which is a bit contradictory to his encouragement. He did not say what it was that he saw in my future, but the emotion that almost knocked me over was his fear.”

Loki was taken aback at that.

“An emotion I have never seen from him. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were lying to me.”

“I am not. It is not worth the diminishing of myself to lie to you. The All Father feared something he saw when he gazed into my eyes. I wish I knew why.”

Loki slowly nods, considering this. The Fae did not lie as a general rule and most were hardly capable of it at all. You had been gaining power, true. But not enough to let so many lies pour forth so easily without consequence.

Loki offered you his arm again and led you to a corner table near the musicians where you could observe the other guests. Their costumes were very beautiful and a pleasure to look upon. Everything in the Summer Court was about pleasure and abundance. The Summer Queen has spared nothing. Long tables were being filled with food and drink. Huge cornucopias of fruits and vegetables, platters of meats and cheeses, many tiered towers of pastries and desserts of all kinds.

Loki noticed you gazing at the bowl of chocolate truffles that a servant was carrying past your table to the main feast area. 

“Have you ever longed for a man the way you long for those chocolates?”

You look at him smirking at his own joke and smirk right back.

“I can’t say that I have. They look divine.”

Loki waves a hand and plucks a truffle from thin air and lifts it to your mouth.

“May I?”

You open your mouth and let him feed you the chocolate. It is delicious and melts in your mouth, causing you to close your eyes and hum in pleasure.

“Mmm that was absolutely decadent. Thank you.” You open your eyes to see a hungry look on Loki’s face that has little to do with food. Your heart speeds up as he wipes a bit of chocolate from your bottom lip. It’s all you can do to keep yourself from licking his thumb as he slowly drags it over your mouth.

You are interrupted by horns announcing the arrival of the Summer Queen and other Court Royals. She is beautiful. Tall with long golden blonde hair cascading down around her under a golden crown resembling the rays of the sun. She is dressed all in various shades of gold and pale yellow. She looks young and sweet, but you know her to be quite ruthless and cunning. One does not ascend to the throne of a Faerie Queen with smiles and hugs.

She welcomes everyone to the Masquerade and begins the festivities. Music begins and couples start to congregate on the dance floor. You look at Loki, expecting him to ask you to dance, but his attention is elsewhere. You look to see what he is so intent on.

Across the way, you see Odin arguing with someone. He is tall with long blonde hair and a long red cape. His mask is a bright gold and has thunderbolts angling back at the temples.

“Is that your brother? Thor?” You ask, curious about both his brother whom you have yet to meet and why Odin seems to be so cross with him.

“Yes. Seems the golden boy is not in Odin’s favor for once.”

You are both distracted when a bright presence appears at your table. It is the Summer Queen. You curtsy as Loki bows, acknowledging her.

“Well met, Prince Loki. I hope you are enjoying the festivities.”

“Well met, your majesty. May I present Princess (y/n) of the Dark Court.” Now that you expected the presentation, you held your head high, holding eye contact with the Summer Queen as your wings unfurled.

“Interesting. Well met, Princess. I have heard tell of an especially irresistible siren who frequents the mouth of the river near the palace. Am I mistaken in believing that is you?”

“There are many sirens who frequent that area your highness. Though I do not believe you are mistaken in your assumption.” You bow your head in respect. “Thank you for allowing me to partake in the festivities. Your palace is quite lovely.”

“Yes, I’m sure it is quite the difference for you. As for my allowing you to be here… I may require a bit more from you, to allow you to stay.”

You force a pleasant expression to stay on your face despite your annoyance. Loki cocks his head to the side and frowns as he addresses the Queen.

“Surely she is most welcome as my guest?”

The Summer Queen ignores him and continues to address you.

“I would love to see just how enticing and powerful you really are. I don’t remember ever seeing a siren present the way you did when your prince here, introduced you. I challenge you to show us what you are capable of with a song.”

Loki stiffened at that. He hadn’t heard you sing yet, was he nervous as to the effects?

You, on the other hand, we grinning.

“It would be my pleasure to serenade you and yours, your grace. I accept your challenge.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win a challenge, you lose a challenge. Both feel wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one chapter for you today. Hopefully I can hack out the rest soon, but I don't want to rush through it! 
> 
> This weekend starts Gish and I may well be too busy with the hunt to post again next week - but I promise an ending to this soon! <3

You walk over to where the musicians are finishing a song, and pull the leader aside. You look into each other’s eyes and you smile as you realize you know this faerie. He has visited you a few times over the years, but it has been a while. His blue eyes are bright behind his golden bee mask. They widen as they recognize you.   
  
“Well met, Demitri. Your Queen has asked me to sing for her party. Follow my lead, if you please?” You trace a finger down his jaw and pinch his chin. 

“As you wish, Princess.” Demitri shudders and blows out a long breath.

You turn to address the crowd and decide it’s time you announced yourself for once. You lift your voice up over the chatter.

“I am (y/n)! Princess of the Dark Court!”

The crowd quiets immediately and turns to see you addressing them. Some look surprised, while others look intrigued at the dark wings unfurling like smoke behind you. Loki looks proud from his place by the table where you left him.

“Your Queen has challenged me to sing for you this evening, and I have accepted.” You nod to the Summer Queen and then to Demitri to begin playing. He strums a bit on his guitar and you recognize the melody and smirk. He knows you well enough to choose this song. It must have made an impression. (  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAxCqlU-OAo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAxCqlU-OAo) )

 

_ Aa-ah aa-ah aa-ah aa-ah aa-ah… _

 

You let your voice soar out over the crowd and are pleased to see that your influence range has widened. The effects of your voice almost cover the entire room, except for the far back where Odin and Frigga are seated next to Thor. You wish you could see his face behind the mask, but don’t worry about that now, you are focused on penetrating the minds of those you can reach.

 

_ I seek you out _

_ Flay you alive _

_ One more word and you won’t survive _

 

Your eyes find Loki’s and you sing the next lines directly to him.

 

_ And I’m not scared of your stolen power _

_ I see right through you any hour. _

 

Loki wears a pleased smirk on his lips. His eyes sparkle at the challenge you are presenting. To try and best you. To seduce the seductress.

 

_ I won’t soothe your pain _

_ I won’t ease your strain _

_ You’ll be waiting in vain _

_ I’ve got nothing for you to gain _

 

You turn back to the crowd who is starting to look at you and each other with hungry, lust blown eyes. You start swaying your hips to the slow thrum of the music and focus on increasing your influence over them.

 

_ I’m taking it slow, feeding my flame _

_ Shuffling the cards of your game _

 

You slide your hands up your sides and into your hair.

 

_ And just in time, in that right place _

_ Suddenly I will play my ace. _

 

Your arms shoot out, perpendicular to your sides.

 

_ I won’t soothe your pain _

_ I won’t ease your strain _

_ You’ll be waiting in vain _

_ I’ve got nothing for you to gain _

 

You slam your open hands forward and send a shockwave of desire over the crowd. They start moving towards each other, grabbing, grinding, kissing. 

 

_ Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze _

_ Felling any foe with my gaze _

 

The fae are losing themselves in each other. Their sounds a deliciously lewd cacophony of lust and carnality.

 

_ And just in time, in that right place _

_ Steadily emerging with grace _

 

There are pairs, trios, and even some larger groups of fae, groping and beginning to fuck each other on the dance floor. Some still standing, some pressed up against pillars. Others in hedonistic piles on the stone floor.

 

You feel the pulse of their sex exploding through you and you magnify it back at them, lifting your voice to new heights of volume and power.

 

_ Aa-aa-ah, Felling any foe with my gaze _

_ Aa-aa-ah, Steadily emerging with grace _

 

You glance at Loki who is gripping the table and trying to control himself. His desire almost knocks you over, but you launch it back at him in another wave.

 

_ Aa-aa-ah, Felling any foe with my gaze _

_ Aa-aa-ah, Steadily emerging with grace _

 

As your voice and the music fades, all you can hear are the sounds of your efforts. The affected fae are panting, moaning, and screaming as they reach their climax. You breathe it in like air, soaking up the roiling sexual energies. 

You look over at the table to find that Loki is no longer there and worry that he is deep in the clutches of some nymph and are annoyed at yourself for feeling jealous until you hear his voice whispering to you. His lips are so close, they brush your ear as he speaks, sending a shiver down the back of your neck and straight to your pulsing core.

“You are the most exquisite creature I have ever met. Please allow me to show my admiration in a more private venue.”

You turn to him and see his green eyes almost black with desire, but his hand on the back of your waist is solid and his voice is steady. Even if you wanted to deny him, your body would certainly not cooperate after witnessing the effects you had on such a large group of mostly high level fae. You are high on your own display of power and you want him as much as he wants you.

“Where to, my Prince?”

Loki’s answering grin was glorious but brief before pulling you in for a hungry kiss. You close your eyes as he immediately deepens the kiss with his tongue, causing you to moan into him. As you open your eyes again, you can see he has teleported you both to a room you had not seen before. You pull back to take in your surroundings. The room is small, but has high arched ceilings. There are two alcoves in the far wall. One filled with a pile of soft, many colored pillows. The other, an arched window with a shelf underneath that holds a plate of fruit, nuts, breads, and cheeses, along with a pitcher of wine and a few glasses. 

That is all you had time to really take in as Loki turned your head back to his for another kiss.

“You’ll have to teach me that trick.” You smirk as you lean in to return your mouth to his.

Loki, never letting his lips leave yours, reaches down and lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and carrying you over to the windowless alcove where he finally pulls away to toss you into the pile of pillows.

“I have a few other tricks in mind right now.”

He is on you in an instant, his face buried in your neck, placing open mouth kisses up and down its length as you squirm beneath his wandering hands. He growls when he can not easily move the dress aside to expose your breasts, and in a blink, you are fully bare before him as he uses his magic to rid you of the offending fabric. He grips one of your breasts in his hand and the other between his lips, sucking and nibbling on your nipple until you writhe and gasp his name.

“Loki!”

He looks up at you with that pleased, mischievous smirk you have come to love and starts nibbling his way down your body until he is at your hips. He glances up at you to see your chest rise and fall with your gasping breaths before moving down your thigh, completely ignoring where you really want his attention and chuckles as you try to position your aching sex closer to his face.

“I thought you were going to show me your admiration.” You decide to take advantage of the fact that he is still wearing his helmet and grab onto the horns to shift him where you want him to go. He growls again but does not resist as he opens his mouth to slide his tongue between your lips and up to your clit. You moan and pull the horns and his head more firmly against yourself as Loki slides two fingers into you while he consistently works your clit with his tongue. You moan and squirm and grind against the friction, gripping the horns like handles.

Every time his name leaves your lips, he pumps his fingers harder into you and hums with pleasure at the sound. He starts to curl his fingers to put more pressure on the sweet spot inside and you feel like you will explode from the bliss of it. Laughing, moaning, and hanging on for dear life, your orgasm crashes over you in waves. Loki’s movements slow, but he does not stop until you let go of his helmet and stop twitching against him.

You are still panting and trying to get ahold of yourself when you make the mistake of looking down at the grinning god rising up from between your legs, face wet with evidence of your satisfaction. Loki starts crawling over you and stops when his face is over yours. 

“I shall never tire of hearing my name escape your lips in ecstasy. I long to explore the many ways I can encourage the delicious sounds you make when you are coming undone under my touch.” He rips his helmet off and kisses you deeply, his dark hair draping the sides of your face. You whine a little and he pulls back in question.

“I liked that helmet. The horns are the perfect handles.” You grin at him and he cracks a smile despite trying to look unamused.

“I have a feeling I am in way over my head with you, princess.” Loki says, stroking your cheek and pushing a stray hair behind your ear. “But I can’t seem to stop myself from letting you drown me in your depths.”

“Come then, my dark prince. We shall drown together.” You pull him in for a kiss and feel his clothing disappear. His body on yours is slick and cool and firm. You drag your nails down his back and pull his hips towards you, feeling his desperately hard cock slide against your still drenched folds. You swallow each other’s moans as he pushes into you, filling you to the hilt.

Loki leans back, eyes wide as you clench around him. His voice is low and breathless as he presses his forehead to yours.

“Every inch of you seems to be made to inspire madness. I am afraid that if I move within you, I will lose myself completely.”

“I need you Loki.” You start moving your hips in slow circles, gripping his ass and pulling him harder against you. “I need you now and I will need you tomorrow. I submit to your seduction and concede this challenge. Lose yourself in me as I have lost myself in you.”

Loki lets out a groan and pulls out almost all the way only to slam back into you. Each thrust after is slow and precise, dragging against your walls and pulling moans from your lips that he leans in to eagerly swallow in a kiss. It does not take long for him to build you up towards a climax again. He picks up the pace and reaches under you to grab your ass, holding you in place as he grinds his hips into you and against that sensitive bud. You scream his name as you cum, letting the power of your release bring him over the edge with you.

You lay there for a while before either of you try to move, panting and clinging to each other. Twitching with the last spasms of orgasm. When Loki finally rolls off, you sigh at the loss as he pulls out of you.

“That was worth the wait.” He says as he turns your head towards him for a kiss. “I take great pride in winning that challenge, but my pride pales in comparison to the pleasure it brings me to be wrapped so tightly in your arms as you cum so hard around my cock.”

You chuckle and kiss him.

“As much as I hate to say anything that will inflate your ego further, I do believe that may have been the most overwhelming orgasm of my life. And I challenge you to top it.”

“Oh you are insatiable, princess!” Loki grins and pulls you against him once more and you feel his cock beginning to harden again. “Challenge accepted.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer you can't refuse. A long goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LONG overdue update. I had conflicting feelings and ideas as to what I wanted to explore between y/n and Loki's past and it took me a while to confirm. This will bring up some interesting things that have yet to be mentioned in Lightning Over the Sea... But nothing that should spoil anything. Just another layer of intrigue to explore ;)
> 
> I also changed the amount of chapters because I will need more than 6 to include everything I want to include in this story. It may only be 7 or 8 chapters... idk haha we shall see ;)

 

You spent much of the rest of Loki’s time on Alfheim in his chambers in the Summer Palace. While you did take occasional breaks for Loki to teach you more about magic, you spent the majority of your time together in bed.

You couldn’t remember ever feeling this content to be with someone so consistently, for so long. Sure, you had flings that would last a couple of weeks now and then, but this was something else entirely. You had spent months with Loki learning magic and getting to know him before you let yourself fall into his bed. 

You opened up to each other about your insecurities regarding your family lives and found you had a lot in common. Both of you younger siblings with more ambition than the first born heirs to your respective thrones. Both of you growing tired of seeking approval from your fathers after failing to meet their seemingly absurd expectations. 

You enjoyed Loki’s cunning intelligence and wit and were fascinated by his quick temper. You would occasionally start an argument with him over something completely ridiculous just to watch him get him worked up. When he finally realized you were doing it on purpose, he took you hard and fast up against the wall, which only encouraged you to do it more often. Loki didn’t complain. 

Eventually, Loki and his family had to prepare to return to Asgard. You had tried to ignore how much you were going to miss his company as the day they were set to leave grew nearer. Loki was obviously feeling the same way and was showing it by being incredibly irritable. 

“I do not understand why my father insists that I return to Asgard with everyone else. As if he would miss me if I were not there!” Loki slams his cup down on the tray, spilling a bit of wine in the process.   
  
You walk over to him and start to rub his shoulders, easing his tension and taking some of the energy from his frustration into yourself. “I wish you could stay longer too, but surely the sooner you go home, the sooner you can return?”    
  
Loki turns and takes you into his arms and kisses you passionately. "I will not leave you, so long as I have breath in my lungs and power in my hands to decide my own fate."

“Do not defy the All Father for me. I am not worth such effort. I have faith that you will return to me as soon as you can. You have helped me to become much stronger and more powerful than I ever would have been capable of without such a wonderful teacher.” You reach up to stroke his cheek. “Soon, I will be strong enough to break free of my father’s will, as you will yours. Now is not the time Loki. We must be patient.”

Loki sighs in resignation. “You are worth every punishment Odin could think up, but you are right that we need to be patient. I have grown accustomed to having someone around who validates and understands me. I will miss that almost as much as I will miss holding you in my arms.”   
  
“Likewise, my dark prince.” You lean in to kiss him again, pulling away when you hear a knock on the door.   
  
“Loki! May I come in?” It’s Frigga.

“Yes, mother. You may enter.” Loki walks over to greet his mother. You bow a deep curtsey.

“A pleasure to see you, All Mother.” 

“And you, y/n. Actually, it’s you I came to see! May we have a moment, dear?” Frigga walks in  and clasps your hand between hers. You look to Loki who only shrugs behind her. 

“Of course.” You reply and lead her towards the pair of chairs in a corner of book shelves. 

“I will be in the gardens if you need me.” Loki says, taking his leave. A tiny part of you panics as to what she could possibly have to say, but you shove it down and put on your best smile. 

“To what do I owe this honor, All Mother?” 

“Oh please, you may call me Frigga.” She says with a warm smile. Despite her very high status and the power that practically oozes from her every pore, you feel very at ease around her. You wonder if that is part of her magic.  If she does it on purpose. You want to learn this skill, if it is. You return her smile easily. 

“Alright, Frigga. Thank you.” You reply, still waiting for her to explain why she requested a private conversation with you. The anticipation building, you rub the fabric of your skirt between your thumb and finger to focus the nervous energy.  

“I wanted to talk to you about my son. He is obviously very taken with you as I see you are with him, would you agree?” Frigga pauses, waiting for an answer. 

You take a deep breath. You have not even really admitted the depth of your feelings for Loki to yourself. And you certainly were not about to admit it to his mother. 

“He has taught me a great deal in so short a time and I am very grateful. Loki is a wonderful teacher.” You smile, hoping she does not notice the evasion. She smiles as well but it does not reach her eyes so you add, “I will miss his company a great deal when he returns to Asgard.”

This seems to satisfy her and she nods and moves on. 

“I have grown fond of you as well, but I must admit I have grown particularly fond of the influence you have had on Loki.” 

Oh? That wasn’t something you’ve ever heard before. Usually mothers wanted their sons (and daughters) to steer clear of you. The surprise must have shown on your face because Frigga chuckled a bit before she spoke again. 

“I know, it surprised me too. That I would approve of my son courting a Siren. But it is good to see him happy and focused. I would like to get to know you better, my dear. I would also like to help you to grow in your capacity to practice magic.”

You pinch the side of your leg to convince yourself you are not dreaming. To learn magic from the All Mother herself would be….

“I am at a loss for words. How could I repay such an offer?” You are almost afraid to know what she wants in return. Surely it will be too much. 

“I have but two simple requests. The first is that you do not deny yourself the capacity to love. I know that the Dark Court sometimes frowns upon such feelings, but I can see you have a good heart despite what others may say about Dark Fae.”

Wow. That’s a heavy request. Simple on the surface, you suppose. You do not agree outright, but nod in acknowledgement. 

“And the second?”

“To do as the All Father advised when you first met. Be true to yourself and follow your ambition. And be patient with my son.” 

You could have sworn Odin had said “sons” but now doubt your memory. It makes more sense that he would have said “son” since you hadn’t even met Thor. He was always off hunting or reveling with the Summer Fae.  And you and Loki took most of your meals in his rooms, so you hadn’t even had a chance to meet him at supper.

“Your requests are that of a mother for her child. Simple on the surface, but complicated at heart.”

Frigga grins at your understanding. “Yes, you are right. Mayhap simple was not the best word, but these are my terms nonetheless. Do you accept?”

You think about it for a moment. You certainly don’t want to deny yourself love, but she is not wrong about the Dark Fae. It will set you apart. But so will the great amount of power you could amass by being taught by one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms. Following your ambition and being true to yourself were not bad things to agree to either. Being patient with Loki… well there were worse things to agree to, but that was pretty vague. 

“I must admit, All Mo… Frigga. I am wary of agreeing to have patience with anyone so volatile in nature.”

Frigga burst into laughter at that and continued to laugh, tears streaming down her face, until you handed her a glass of water and asked if she was alright. Her mirth is contagious and you find yourself grinning along with her. 

“I am sorry my dear. You are completely right. I will amend the agreement. No one should be forced to have patience with either of my sons. Their mother should know better.” She is still chuckling but takes a sip of water and sighs. “I am glad you know Loki well enough to recognize that part of his nature and not be scared off by it.”

“I’d be silly to be scared by a trait I share.” You smile and shake your head. “I have come to recognize we have much in common in that regard. Though to be honest, I think most Fae are quite volatile in their whims and feelings. I find it refreshing to have met someone who is not Fae who can handle that aspect of myself.”

Frigga nods. “Yes, I can see how that would be desirable for you both. So, Princess. Do we have an agreement?”

“Yes, All Mother. I gladly accept your offer to help me grow in my capacity to practice magic and agree not to deny myself the capacity to love, and to follow my heart and my ambition.”

Frigga smiles and you see a glint of the same mischief you recognize in Loki as she reaches out to clasp your hand again. 

“I am very pleased. We shall begin soon in Asgard. I have already arranged your release from your father’s whims with the Queen of the Dark Court. You will be free to come to us at the next full moon.” 

You stare at her in shock. What price must she have paid to arrange such a thing? And before you even agreed to her terms? You could feel the scales unbalanced and it left you uneasy. You must find a way to repay her of your own choosing, and soon. Before the choice was made by the innate nature of the realms to which you were tied. 

“Again, I am speechless. I truly hope to live up to the great service you have done for me by that alone.”

Frigga smiles. “Let’s keep our conversation between us. Loki’s birthday is the day after the next full moon and I am planning a masquerade to celebrate. I fully expect him to pout about it, thinking you are stuck here. It would be a great joy to surprise him.” 

You return her mischievous smile and agree. 

You spend the next hour conversing with Frigga and learning a bit more about each other. You greatly enjoy her company and are very much looking forward to spending more time with her in general. She has a calm and nurturing nature about her, but a twinkle in her eye that makes you wonder what kind of trouble she got into in her youth. 

You might have spent another hour chatting had Loki not returned. He walked in and stopped in surprise to see you and Frigga laughing at a story from Loki’s childhood. 

“Mother, I did not expect you to still be here. I can come back later if you need more time…”

Frigga stood and walked over to Loki, kissing him on the cheek. “I did not expect to still be here either. She’s quite the young woman, I very much enjoyed her company this past hour.”

“The feeling is mutual, Frigga.” You smile as Loki’s eyebrows shoot up at your familiar use of her name instead of title. “Thank you for the lovely conversation.”

“I will take my leave of you before my son gets too jealous.” Frigga winks at you and walked through the door. “Loki, we leave at sunrise tomorrow. I will see you then.” 

Loki just nods and closes the door behind her, turning to cock his head at you with a wary smile. 

“Princess, what could you possibly have to speak with my mother about for so long?”

You stand and walk over to him, placing your hands on his chest, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. You want to change the subject as soon as possible as to not be put in a position to reveal your agreement with Frigga. 

Loki wraps his arms around you and pulls your hips into his as he meets your lips. You smile into his mouth and slide a hand down to rub over his hardening member. He groans and pulls back. 

“Do not try to change the subject, Princess.” He picks you up and tosses you into the bed. “Or I will be forced to torture the information out of you.”

You giggle and scoot yourself back so you are sitting up against the pillows and headboard. 

“As delightful as that sounds, it won’t be necessary.” You slide a hand up your thigh, bringing your skirt along with it. “She told me she thinks I am a good influence on you. Can you believe it?”

You lift your other knee and let the skirt pool around your waist, exposing yourself and the fact that you were wearing nothing underneath. Loki’s gaze darkens, but he does not move from where he stands at the end of the bed. 

“She also told me some stories from your youth that were absolutely adorable.” You move a hand up to massage your breast while you slowly tease yourself with the other, stroking your inner thigh, running your finger along one side of your vulva. Loki tries to keep his eyes on yours, but fails when you expose your breast and pinch your nipple hard enough to make yourself gasp. 

“Do stories from my childhood entice you so?” 

“No.” You say, as you finally move your hand to your now wet and aching core. “You watching me from the end of the bed as I make myself ready for you, does.”

You stick two fingers into yourself and draw the wetness up over your clit, humming in pleasure. Loki starts slowly removing his clothing, starting with his shirt. You smile in appreciation at the flexing of the muscles across his chest and abs as he brings it over his head. 

“You are beautiful, Loki.” You say as he starts undoing his pants. Loki blushes in pleasure at the unexpected compliment, but doesn’t look away from you as you continue to slowly pleasure yourself. His pants drop to the floor and he kicks them away before crawling across the bed towards you. 

“Thank you my Princess. I think I shall take my time pleasing you this afternoon. I do not want to waste any of our time together.” 

“Mmm, then what are you waiting for? Please me.”

And please you, he does.

The first thing he does is crawl over you and grab your wrists, placing your hands above your head and holding them there with a bit of magic. 

“I need your hands out of my way. I am in charge of your pleasure today.” Loki leans in and kisses you deeply before running his hands down your body as he makes your clothing disappear. 

Loki starts at your feet, rubbing them, kissing them, methodically working his way up with hands and lips. So slowly, but so sensuously. You close your eyes and lean back, letting your body turn to putty in his hands. He places a kiss on the inside of your knee and starts to slide his hands up either side of your thigh, stopping just before your core, causing you to let out a small breath you didn’t realize you were holding.    
  
“Patience, Princess.” Loki chuckles as he does the same on the other leg, this time trailing open mouth kisses up your inner thigh, passing your sex and moving up to your hip. He makes a line with his tongue over to your other hip, across your lower belly and you squirm, trying not to raise your hips. 

Loki places his hands under your thighs and angles you up toward him as he finally puts his mouth where you so desperately want it. He absolutely devours you as he massages your ass with his strong hands. Lips, tongue, gentle pulls of his teeth. Everything so tortuously gentle. You could let him do this all day. You let out a content sigh and smile down at him. 

“You have the most glorious mouth, my silver-tongued Prince.”

Loki looks up at you with a twinkle in his eye and hums into you in pleasure, doubling his efforts and shoving his tongue as deeply inside you as he can. You hum and giggle in return and decide to pay him more compliments, as they are obviously well received. Loki brings his hands around from underneath you and spreads your legs wider, moving his mouth up to your clit and slowly pumping two fingers in and out of you. You moan and arch your hips. He puts an arm around your left leg, holding it close to him as he continues to slowly manipulate your clit with his mouth and push his fingers in and out of you, adding another and increasing the pressure.    
  
The room is filled with the most lewd sounds of sloppy wetness as you moan between little words of encouragement and praise. With every utterance Loki ups his game, but continues to build you up slowly. You are trembling and on the brink as his fingers curl and massage that perfect place inside while his mouth and tongue lap and suck at your clit.    
  
“Loki… please…” You moan and shake as he increases in speed and pressure yet again, sending you over the edge and crying out his name as you cum. He does not stop and you are overwhelmed, breath coming fast as another orgasm builds up, even stronger than the last. You feel a gush of wetness explode as Loki removes his hand and positions his mouth to consume as much as he can while you twitch in the aftershocks of that most powerful climax. 

“Oh sweet Princess, you have blessed me today. You are a goddess and I worship at your alter.” He dives back in, licking everywhere, lapping up all evidence of your orgasm. He then moves his mouth up, kissing your stomach, gliding his tongue up to your left breast where he slowly sucks and pulls on your nipple, his hand mimicking the motions on the other side before switching. You moan and raise your hips again, shaking your head back and forth as you try to regain some sense of composure. He has you completely undone. 

“I am positively wrecked.” You say as he gets up to lean over you, dark hair draping the sides of your faces. Loki smiles brilliantly and leans in to start his slow assault to your neck and shoulders, letting his body rest on top of yours, his rock hard member stiff against your core. 

“Darling, I have barely begun.” Loki moves his hips to wet himself across your cunt and angles himself to enter, letting the tip put just a bit of pressure without commiting.

“Loki I want you. Please. I want your perfect cock inside me and I want to hold onto you while you ruin me completely.” 

Loki presses his forehead to yours and you stare into each others eyes. Your breaths are heavy as you both tremble with anticipation. In one fluid motion, Loki releases your wrists as he kisses you, plunging his tongue into your mouth and is cock into your cunt. You moan into each other and you wrap your arms around him, holding him tight as he starts pumping his hips. 

Thank the gods, he does not go slow and gentle this time. It barely takes 3 or 4 pumps to bring you over the edge again, screaming his name. Loki keeps up the punishing pace and slams harder into you, grinding his hips into your pelvis with each thrust rubbing against your swollen clit.    
  
“Yes, Loki!” You gasp and try to do anything at all to add to his pleasure, but your limbs are pudding. It’s all you can do to hang on for the ride as you moan in pleasure and succumb to multiple orgasms. Or is it just one that never ends? You can barely tell. 

Loki slows down and pulls back to look at you, brushing your hair out of your sweat coated face and leaning down to kiss you as he leisurely glides in and out. He allows you to come down from the high a bit, but still maintains a constant pleasing pace.

“Y/n. My Princess. I need to know.” 

Your heart skips a beat. You know what he is asking and you are afraid to admit it. You feel the tightening in your heart of the deal made with Frigga and realize that you must not deny yourself, or Loki, your feelings. Terrifying as they may be. 

“You want to hear me say it, is that it? Can you not tell?” You reach up and place your hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. “I love you, Loki. I have never loved another the way I love you.”

You see a tear escape from Loki’s eye before he reaches down to lift you into his arms, sitting you up in his lap while he kisses you and grinds into you with renewed vigor. You pull his lips to yours as you feel his pace falter as he nears his release, but he pulls back to look into your eyes. 

“I am yours, y/n. Completely.” Loki groans and shudders and you feel his seed pumping into you as you grind your hips into his. He lays you back and rolls you to your side, bringing your leg up over his hip and staying inside you. 

You lay like this, gazing into each other’s eyes and catching your breath, for a long while.

“I love you, y/n. Please do not forget about me while I am away from you.” Loki reaches up to play with the ends of your hair and glances at you, looking for confirmation. 

“How could I ever forget you? No one has ever made me feel as you do. On any level.” You kiss his fingers, still playing with your hair. “I do not like to think of what it will be like here without you.”

“I will find a way to be with you, I swear it.” There is something in his voice when he says it. It’s so… final. You have no doubt that he will go to great lengths to be with you and you hope you can live up to his passion. 

“Just be here with me now. Let us not think of tomorrow.” You lean in to kiss him gently and smile when you feel him begin to harden again inside you. “Already, my love?”

“For you? Always.”

You make love to Loki for the rest of the day and most of the night, stopping only briefly for a small meal to recharge. Before you both fall asleep, he begs you to stay in his room and not come to see him off. You agree that it would be harder to watch him fly off into the rainbow light of the bifrost. He is gone when you wake and you cry into his pillow for some time before making your way home to the sea. 

The weeks drag on without him, but you do your best to keep yourself busy. You practice the magic Loki taught you and distract yourself with various suitors in the meantime. You have been missed in your usual circles, but find it hard not to think of him whilst with others. 

Finally, the night before the full moon, you receive a letter from Frigga with directions as to where to go and what to do. Your hand shakes as you read the letter over and over. This is really happening! The letter says not to pack anything, as everything you could need or want will be provided. You will travel via the bifrost at noon the following day so that you will have time to prepare for the masquerade that evening. Then your studies with the All Mother will begin. 


End file.
